heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory
Victories are acts of defeating an enemy or opponent in a battle, game, or other competition, or pulling off a hero's main mission. Examples * After Tabitha Harperstein was killed, Andrew's ghost parents are avenged, and Andrew and his big sister Lindy, now returned, move in with Mrs. Leary and her three children. * Jason Johnston marries Evelyn Ross three years in the future after Quincy Maroone's defeat, and they both live happily ever after. * Martin Fisherman and Riley Flemming became new best friends and wave good-bye to Josh Sanderson and his girlfriend Vanessa Harrington after Derek Krumholtz was vanquished. * Eddie Valiant succeeds in his fight with Judge Doom by tricking him into getting affected by his own Dip and thus avenged the deaths of Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon, and before them, his brother Teddy. * Simba roars in victory after defeating Scar and saving the Pride Lands. * SpongeBob SquarePants gets accepted as manager of the Krusty Krab 2 for saving Mr. Krabs and the citizens of Bikini Bottom. * Squidward celebrates his Sweet Victory as he finally overshadows his arch-rival Squilliam Fancyson as his marching band does an amazing performance! * Manny reunites with Ellie and Peaches after he got rid of Captain Gutt. * Quasimodo gets accepted into society after Frollo was vanquished! * Pocahontas, John Smith and John Rolfe having victory after Governor Ratcliffe was defeated. * Mulan gets praised as a hero of China for saving the Emperor and all of China from Shan-Yu and the Huns. * Stripes and his friends in the winner's circle after Stripes won the Kentucky Open. * Osmosis Jones gets praised as hero for saving Frank from the villainous Thrax. Quotes Gallery vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h58m04s602.png|Kangaroo Jack knocked out a boxer in Las Vegas SweetVictory_5357.png|Squidward celebrates his Sweet Victory as he finally overshadows Squilliam as his marching band does a successful performance! Simba30.jpg|Simba's roar of victory having defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h34m18s178.png|Paul Crewe and the Cons won a football game against the Guards. Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h31m39s967.png|The Arcaders saved the world by destroying Donkey Kong Mulan praised as a hero for saving China from the Huns.jpg|Mulan praised as a hero for saving the Emperor and all of China fro the Huns. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reuniting with Ellie and Peaches after defeating Gutt. Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi Cordelia and Junior triumphant after defeating Troy Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus victorious after Frollo has been vanquished to the depths of hell. Batman victorious over the Riddler.jpg|Batman victorious over the Riddler Stripes and his friends in the winner's photo.png|Stripes and his friends in the winner's pic. Jerry mouse king .jpeg|Jerry victorious over Tom and the alley cats Ozzy praised as a hero for saving Frank.png|Osmosis Jones praised as a hero for saving Frank from Thrax. Pocahontas Smith and Rolfe victorius.jpg|Pocahontas, John Smith and John Rolfe having victoriously defeated Ratcliffe. Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg|Godzilla victorious over M.U.T.O. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9983.jpg|Victor, Hugo, & Laverne celebrating a victory toast as Quasi is finally accepted into society! Scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-9477.jpg|Scooby and Shaggy praised as wretlemania champs. Spongebob_TSSTM.png|Spongebob victorious over Plankton, is finally accepted to get a manager lapel pin. Screenshot 2016-08-01-07-25-41.png|Sasha Banks gains victory for the WWE Women's Championship Belt against Charlotte homerwoohoo_01100218_620x350.jpg|Homer's catchphrase, "Woo Hoo!" 1244919633559_f.jpg|Goku victorius by defeated Kid Buu. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes